All the hatred of the world
All the hatred of the world is the fifty-eighth chapter of the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga, continuing the story of the battle between of Universe 7 and of Universe 3. Plot After Broly roughly attempts to hit Gast, which failed since Gast dodged his attacks, Gast attempts to inflict damage on Broly with a hard punch, but had no effect. As Vegetto watches the fight, he's not surprised that Broly is completely unharmed. Broly grabs Gast and Vegeta sends ki discs at Gast, cutting him into several pieces. Vegeta instructs Broly to destroy the pieces of Gast because of his ability to regenerate. Broly begins to lose control of himself and begins to attack everything in sight, even attacking the barrier that protects the audience. Vegeta destroys the last piece of Gast as a Varga counts to 30 seconds. Vegeta asks his master, Dr. Raichi, to call back Broly, as he has reached the limit of his mental health. Dr. Raichi says to wait for a few more seconds, because Gast may possibly still be alive. Broly then breaks the barrier protecting the audience which terrifies the Vargas. Just before the Varga counts to 30, Gast appears behind Dr. Raichi, breaking the shield protecting him. Gast kneels down, and begins to destroy Raichi's globe, as Raichi and Ghost Warrior Vegeta disappear. Raichi's crystal ball releases smoke which manifests into Hatchiyack. After he appeared, he released an ear piercing sound of the collected deaths of many Ghost Warriors, causing the crowd and the participants to hold their ears shut in pain. Hatchiyack then shoots a ki blast at Gast, which heavily damages his clothing. Hatchiyack proceeds to scream again, which causes Gohan, Videl, and Pan of Universe 18 to shut their ears in pain. Vegeta, Bra, and Son Gokū of Universe 18 cringe from the sound of Hatchiyack screaming, and Vegeta says if Gast doesn't stop Hatchiyack from screaming, he'll stop him himself. Gast realizes it takes approximately fifteen seconds for Hatchiyack to start attacking again. To catch Hatchiyack off guard, he waits exactly fifteen seconds to attack Hatchiyack just before he can fire his attack. Gast finishes off Hatchiyack by destroying his torso, and destroys the remains of Hatchiyack. The Vargas then declare Gast Carcolh the winner of the fight. In Universe 18's wing, Son Gokū, who is going to battle his disciple Uub in the next fight, asks the young man if he'll be able to defeat him, in which the latter blushes in embarrassment. With a thumbs up from Goten and a smile from Gokū, Uub becomes confident in himself and declares he'll defeat his martial arts teacher. Babidi then chants his signature spell, causing Vegetto, Pan, and Trunks of Universe 16, and Gokū, Vegeta, Uub, and Pan of Universe 18 to vanish. As the Grand Supreme Kai notices the disappearance of Majin Buu of Universe 4, Dabura holds his sword to the Grand Supreme Kai's neck and holds him hostage, much to the Western Supreme Kai's shock. Characters * of Universe 7 *Vegeta (Universe 13 Ghost Warrior) * of Universe 3 (Ghost Warrior) * of Universe 16 * of Universe 3 (debut) * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 (cameo) * of Universe 18 * of Universe 16 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 (cameo) * of Universe 11 (cameo) * of Universe 11 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 (non-speaking cameo) * of Universe 16 (non-speaking cameo) * of Universe 1 * of Universe 1 * of Universe 13 * of Universe 13 * of Universe 3 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 *Several of Freeza's unnamed soldiers